La Verdad De Mi comportamiento De Mi Corazón Hacia Ti Shadilver
by SonirbyLovS
Summary: Sonic le ha echo una broma muy pesada a shadow,Luego se pelean y Gracias a silver la pelea se detuvo,Pero Como podra Shadow agradecerle tanto a silver? Sera con amor, un simple gracias? shadow se comporta muy diferente junto a silver que sera ese sentimiento?...Shadilver Yaoi Te Gusta leelo No te gusta No lo leas
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno ahora un fic De Shadilver xDDD Yaoi! Jehe Empezemos!**

Todos Los Personajes Le Pertenecen a SEGA

Prologo...:

_**Sonic** y shadow estaban peliando, el problema era porque sonic le ha echo una broma de vestirlo de maria mientras dormia,..eso enojaria a cualquiera Y mucho mas a !shadow! el es la Forma De Vida Definitiva** es por eso que shadow ahora esta tratando de matar a sonic xD...  
_

* * *

**Comienza la Historia!**

-Bamos! fue solo una broma! Tio porfavor esque siempre deves de estar en mal humor?!-_Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por nuestro amigo Sonic quien corria a toda velocidad-.  
_-!Estupido erizo me las vas a pagar como te atrevez a hacer esa estupidez !Ya te e perdonado muchas pero esto me las vas a pagar y hablo enserio¡-El pobre shadow estaba arto de tanta maña de su peor enemigo Sonic-.  
-Eso te pasa por ser tan serio y antisocial y aparte se supone que tu no duermes como no te distes cuenta? acaso eres tontillo oke? -Sonic se estaba cansando Lleba 3 Dias corriendo y hullendo de el!-.

-Mira en primer lugar soy como soy y en segunda ¡Todos necesitamos descansar alguna vez y el tercera No soy "Tontillo" y ahora te lo demostrare!.-Este ultimo termino dandole una patada en la cabeza a el pobre erizo Sonic-.  
-Wow ya esta despertando la bestia? que bien esto sera divertido!.-Se recupera y le da un gran golpe en el estomago a el muy enojado Shadow-.  
-E-estupido!.-N/A: Creo que shadow matara a sonikku ó.ò xD.-Shadow esta despertando su furia y eso no es bueno-.  
.-Mientras un erizo plateado llamado Silver estaba muy molesto por el escandalo que hacia su "equipo" haci,decidio ir a calmar a ellos dos-.  
-Como rayos esque pueden aguantar 3 dias haci!.-En seguida el erizo con ojos hambar se dirige hacia donde estos se encuentran-.  
_Mientras sonic y shadow estaban en una pelea mortal, y eso significa que desgraciadamente Shadow iba perdiendo...  
_-Mas te vale que te dejes perder osino no querara nada de tí para otra broma.-Esto ultimo fue pronunciado por un sonic muy confiado.-  
-Grrr Me las vas a pagar!.-Despues de esto fue directo a sonic pero por mala suerte como dicen el que se enoja pierde el estaba perdiendo la pasiencia haci,sonic pudo esquivarlo y golpearlo facilmente-.  
-_Haci paso mucho rato sonic golpeando a shadow,shadow muy enojado hasta que llego un punto donde shadow empezo a artarse-.  
_-Ya me arte de ti estupido faker!.-Este ultimo uso su Chaos Controll y llego alfrente de sonic,con un movimiento rapido paso a aorcar a sonic,entre mas duraba mas fuerte lo aorcaba-.  
-S-sha-shadow! forsejeaba tanto, el pobre se estaba quedando sin aire y tenia que hacer algo-.  
-¡Ya basta! .-Silver llego a tiempo para salvar a sonic pero shadow no le importaba nada solo matar a el pobre sonic-.¡Shadow! porfavor ya basta!.-lamentablemente shadow no le hacia ni un caso-.¡shadow!.-No tuvo occión que ir con el a porfavor lo vas a matar!.-silver trato de quitarle las manos de el cuello de sonic pero shadow lo unico que hiso fue abentarlo.-  
-¡No te metas en esto!.-Despues de esas palabras abento a silver con una lanza del Chaos.-  
-¡Si-silver!.-Sonic ya se habia artado haci que no pudo haser algo mas que darle una patada a shadow en su parte privada .-N/A:Que malota soy!.-Este ultimo despues de agarrar un poco de aire fue directo a silver.-Silver estas bien?.-  
-Si,no te preocupes y tu estas bien no estas dañado?.-Silver es de esas personas que no puede ver a gente sufriendo, mas porque el mismo a vivido muy mal en el futuro.-  
-ahora yo soy el malo no?.-Dijo shadow muy devil y dañado por toda la pelea,levantandose como puede y dirigiendose a ellos.-  
-Si,silver estoy bien,pero shadow...creo que exajero por esto.-dijo sonic con una mirada de miedo y ocultandose atras de silver.-  
-Shadow,en que estabas pensando?.-Dijo silver al ver que se hacercaba se paro y se dirigio a shadow.-  
-El tiene la culpa,si no ubiese sido por su "grandisima" idea de hacerme una broma no uniera pasaro nada de esto.-ahora shadow se encontraba frente a silver,pero sus piernas no resistieron estar tanto de pié y calleron,por suerte silver lo detuvo.-  
-Eh..estas bien shadow?.-este ultimo lo dejo con cuidado en el piso para mayor seguridad.-  
-Bueno adios yo me voy.-Sonic se fue corriendo,sabia que si silver sabia lo que hiso lo colgaria desde la palma mas grande de GreenHill haci que decidio uir.-  
-¡Estupido no ullas!.-Dijo shadow muy adolorido,pero despues no le importo y solo se recargo un poco en las piernas de silver en ese momento se sonrojo pero muy leve haci que silver no lo noto.-  
-Ba-bamos shadow luego iremos con sonic ahora dime estas bien?.-Silver dijo tambien un poco sonrojado.-  
-Si,como la forma de vida perfecta se ba a dañar con eso?.-Dijo shadow en una forma de sarcasmo y en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sondrisa,para el, se sentia mejor al lado de silver que en el de sonic.-  
-Bueno,esta bien jehe,pero tendre que llevarte a la casa de Cream para que su madre,vanilla,te pueda curar esas heridas.-Dijo silver un poco preocupado por shadow.-  
-"suspira"Yo no ire con esa estupida coneja,nisiquiera se si su nombre es vainilla o vainolla o...-fue interrumpido por silver.-  
-Esta bien esta bien,entonses bamos a mi casa a curarte esta bien?.-Dijo silver con una gota en la cabeza N/A: aveses se pasa de gracioso shadow Okno·#.-  
-Okey okey tu ganas.-Despues se levanta y ayuda a levantarse a Silver que despues de sacudirse el polvo hablo,-  
-Jehe entonses sigueme,puedes caminar?.-Dijo silver mirando a shadow quejarse de sus heridas.-  
-Si bamos,no soy tan devil.-Shadow empezo a caminar y encuanto llego al lado de silver el dijo en un susurro.-Lo siento por lo que te hice endenante...-Despues se hacerco un poco a silver para darle un beso en la mejilla.-  
-Silver.-Sondrojado.-He...si no importa jehe veo que estabas muy enojado con sonic y..jehe bueno eso suele pasar.-se aparta de shado antes de que le de el beso.-Bueno sigueme.-"Shadow pidiendo perdon?! acaso esto es un sueño verdad?".-Empiesa a caminar.-  
-Esta bien te sigo.-"se siente tan bien estar serca de ti...pero porque pienso eso...nunca habia sentido esto".-Despues los dos se alejan de aquel ecenario donde ocurio todo.-

* * *

**Bueno esto fue todo del primer Capitulo y recuerden Viva El Shadilver Jehe pobre shadow,sonikku de miedoso y silver de preocupado xDDD Bueno Espero sus reviews jehe bueno adios chicos y chicas niños y niñas okno·# Bueno se despide-**_**SonirbyLovS-Kirby Mirror-Metal SonirbowSylveR El Erizo De Las Estrellas Koopà NOVA ...**_

xD todos mis nombres ºwº...

* * *

(º.º)*******(º,º)*********(º.º)***** xD  
**Aqui aprobecho para darles una pagina de DeviantArt por sierto Syani123 buenos dibujos x3! y historias! Mi Pagina: gallery/**

x3!


	2. Las verdades y problemas empiezan Hoy

**Bueno ahora el segundo capitulo Agradecimientos a **_**estherharuch**_**y **_**nekito-chan **_**por leer esta historia jehe y si pobre shadow ahora con el segundo capitulo...**

_**Capitulo 2..:Las verdades y problemas empiezan Hoy."**_

* * *

_.-Ya en la casa de silver __**(N:A si silver tiene casa algun problema¡) **__silver se encontraba bendando las heridas de shadow mientras shadow le platicaba a silver lo que habia pasado entre el y sonic.-_

.-Entonses dices que sonic te hiso una broma?.-Dijo silver mientras bendaba la pierna de shadow.-  
.-Si,el estupido se le ocurrio vestirme de maria mientras dormia.-Shadow ahora estaba con los puños cerrados mientras recordaba esa verguenza por la que paso.-  
.-Calmate shadow, eso ya paso de todas formas casi lo matas.-Silver ahora estaba sondriendo y tomandole un poco el brazo para que se tranquilise.-  
.-Y creeme que se merecia mas,pero aun haci le agradezco,haci podre estar mas junto a ti.-Shadow se tranquilizo y abraso a silver mientras pasaba una mano entre sus dos púas de su cabeza haciendo que silver empezara a acomodarsele en su mechon del pecho.-  
.-Sha-shadow yo...-Silver se encontraba muy sondrojado al igual que shadow pero no le importaba eso solamente se acomodo tranquilamente en shadow mientras disfrutaba ese comodo masaje en su cabeza.-  
.-Mientras shadow solo pensaba en como podia demostrarle a silver lo cuanto le agradecia por todo lo que le a dado de atención y preocupación,pero algo le paso por la cabeza.-silver...-Hablo con voz tranquila y suave.-  
.-Si que pasa shadow?.-Silver dirigio la mirada a shadow quien también le estaba mirando.-¿Ocurre algo malo?.-Ahora silver estaba con una voz preocupada,pero tranquila.-  
.-Silver...si yo pudiera demostrarte lo tanto que te agradezco,aseptarias mi agradecimiento?.-  
.-S-si pero,porque lo dic-.-Su frace no pudo continuar,ahora sus labios estaban unidos a los de shadow.-  
.-A shadow no le importaba lo que pensaran los demas de el,ya que nunca le a importado,pero ahora solo queria estar al lado de silver, ese sentimiento no lo dejaba empaz solo con ver los hermosos ojos color hambar de el erizo plateado su corazón empesaba a latir muy fuerte hasta sentia que se iba a salir de su pecho,.-  
.-El beso duro mucho tiempo talvez minutos,horas o dias,pero eso no importaba ahora.-  
.-Silver al principio actuo en estado de "Shok" pero despues se relajo y cerro los ojos,respondiendole el beso a Shadow...-  
.-Porfin los dos se separaron,jadeando un poco por la falta de aire,ahora habia un silencio incomodo pero shadow fue el primero el hablar.-  
.-Silver,porfavor no piences mal de mi,porfavor nunca te alejes de mi...-En eso abraza muy fuerte a silver.-  
.-Shadow...yo...yo nunca me ire de tu lado,.-Silver le debolvio el abraso a shadow quien ahora le tocaba hablar.-  
.-Prometeme,prometeme que nunca me dejaras solo,nisiquiera cuando mis heridas sanen,o cuando el futuro este en peligro,.-Shadow solo pensaba en el y silver juntos,ya nisiquiera recordaba el porque estaba tan enojado o tan lastimado.-  
.-Shadow,yo un día tendre que irme,no puedo dejar que el futuro este en peligro yo prometi proteger a la gente de aya,no los puedo rrefraudar...-Dijo silver en un tono de tristeza ya que no podra prometer lo que su "amigo" _**(N/A: Amigos claro..sera amigos con derechos ...)**_le pidio.-  
.-Silver,porfavor nunca te vallas ¡no quiero perder a otro amigo_**!(N/A y siguen con su "Amigo" x3)**_¡Ya perdi a Maria no quiero perderte ati también!...porfavor te lo druego quedate ami lado,porfavor...-Shadow por una "extraña" _**(N/A x·3) **_por una extraña razon estaba...¡Llorando! shadow estaba llorando.-  
.-¡Sha-shadow! porfavor calmate no tienes porque llorar de-deberdad puedo volver y bisitarte algun dia no te preocupes.-Silver se sentia culpable por ver a shadow haci,ya que a el no le gusta hacer sentir mal a las personas.-  
.-¡Calmarme!¡como quieres que me calme si te voy a perder! ¡Yo no quiero verte solo en algunos dias quiero berte para siempre! ¡Quiero ver tus ojos y tu sondrisa siempre!...silver me preocupo por ti,porfavor comprendeme.-  
.-Shadow...shadow yo.. intentare quedarme,si quieres puedo decirle a blaze que ella valla a cuidar alla,y yo me quedo aqui,pero porfavor calmate no me gusta verte haci.-Silver hacia todo lo posible para calmar a el pobre shadow, aunque el sabia que el nunca podia quedarse ahi porque si el se quedaba causaria muchos problemas en el tiempo y eso no seria bueno porque naceria otro silver ya que el es del futuro pero entonses habria dos silver en el presente y seria un catrastofe_**(N/A sieeeertooo)  
**_.-Silver de verdad puedes quedarte aqui?.-Shadow por nada del mundo queria perder a silver pero ¿porque?.-Arias eso por mi?.-  
.-S-si claro jehe despues de todo somos amigos no?.-_**(N/A . aja...amigos)**_.-y los amigos asen todo por los amigos _**(?)**_...-  
.-Silver,gracias por todo,de verdad nose que aria sin ti,.-Shadow se habia calmado ya pero...porque seria esa sensación que no lo deja empaz?...-  
.-Shadow deberias descanzar,ya es muy tarde porque no hablamos de eso luego?.-Silver ahora tenia una gota en la cabeza,porque de tanto hablar ahora vio que era de noche y una muy brillante luna se asomaba en la ventana.-  
.-Tienes razon...entonses a dormir.-Shadow levanto a silver tipo novia en sus brazos lo llevo a su ahibacion y el se fue a otra que silver le habia dado para que descansara en esos dias que se quedaria ahi.-Mientras silver se sondrojo un poco,pero lo que shadow no sabia eran 2 cosas que le afectarian mucho,la primera es porque no podia quedarse aqui, y la segunda es algo que le afectaria mucho mas,...  
silver ya tiene una relación con sonic...-  
Y shadow aunque no lo podia ocultar,bien sabia que ese sentimiento era por algo que se le llama _Amor _el...se habia enamorado de Silver The Hedgehog...

* * *

**Y...Corte! okno·# xD que tal el segundo cap? bueno espero sus comentarios jehe yo y mi romance okno·# x·3! bueno Adios se despide SonirbyLovS y perdon por no actualizar pronto jehe pero weno Sayonara fans del yaoi!...**

**Posierto...x3! pueden encontrarme en Skype y Faceebok En Skype Soy:**

**Silver The Hedgehog Prince of Caos ºwº MetirbY KirbyMirror ****que largo . pero weeeeno y en Faceebok Soy: ****Sonic-Delas Estrellas**** agregenme quien quiera y quien no pues noooo bueno Adios!****  
**


	3. Celos,Celos y mas celos!

**Bueno amigos lo siento por la muy tardanza es que pues me dio wevillita y pues aparte no se me ocurria nada de como continuarla pero bueno Agradecimientos a **_**estherharuch **_**y a **_**Guest **_**por sus comentarios y apoyos xD Bueno comienza capitulo:**

_**"...Celos,Celos y mas celos..."**_

* * *

Ya en la mañana un fuerte Sol iluminaba la cara de shadow dandose cuenta de que habia amanecido y era hora de pararse.-"hmm maldito Sol".-Shadow se levanto y se puso sus zapatos de patines marcianos que no me acuerdo como se llaman y salio en busca de silver.  
Cuando el llego a la sala se dio cuenta de que silver no estaba,pero dejo un recado en la mesa.-

_De Silver_

_Lo siento tuve que irme a un mandado _

_si te sientes solo puedes salir hay una llave de resguardo arriba del refrigerador puedes abrir_

_la puerta para salir o si quieres comer algo deje una sopa hecha_

_¡Volvere pronto!_

Shadow se quedo en duda pero despues no le importo tanto, solo queria relajacion ya que, ayer tuvo un dia muy complicado y extraño_,_al principio se sintio normal quedarse hay pero pasaron las horas y se enfado, al principio no tuvo nada mas que hacer mas que prender el televisor y recostarse en el sofá,mientras comio poca sopa de la que silver dejo hecha en la cocina,despues se aburrio y empezo a dar bueltas por la casa, se dio una ducha,empezo a jugar videojuegos que silver tenia, y alfinal llego a la habitación de silver, le dio curiosidad y quiso entrar.-Se que esto es malo pero...Que importa si los niños hacen bagancias yo puedo entonces.-Shadow abrio cuidadosamente la puerta y despues entro,la habitacion de silver era color Azul/Verde y al lado de la cama habia un roper y un guarda ropa (N:A ni usa ropa pero bueno x3) junto a el habia un monitor y cuadros de silver y braze,lo que no le gusto para nada esque habia una foto de Silver y sonic abrazados el uno al otro shadow al ver esto abento la fotografia al suelo haciendo que se rompa.-Ese idiota de sonic! no le vasta con las bromas,¡Si no tambien quiere quitarme a silver!.-Despues se dio vuelta y vio su cama un color blanco en la que tenia peluches y cosas por el estilo,pero tambien tenia peluches con un letrero que decia _te amo silver _en un corazon,esto enfurecio mas a shadow.-grr...! Ese idiota me las va a pagar¡.-Despues bolteo al monitor se dio cuenta que estaba prendido y el email estaba abierto,algo no le gustaba.-Esto,esto es el correo de mensajes de silver?.-Shadow tomo aciento y comenso a leer los mensajes de silver.-Blaze,no,cream,no,espio,no,charmy,no,no,no ,no,no n...Aqui esta! Sonic the hedgehog.-Shadow dio doble clic para abrir los mensajes.-Bamos aver, hmmm hu?.-Shadow descubrio e-mails privados de sonic y silver y entro a verlos.-Bamos bamos!Aja aqui estan!...Bamos a ver...:

_**Sonic the hedgehog:**_

_**Silver bebe mañana estas ocupado?**_

.-Como se atreve a llamarle haci!.-

_**Silver the hedgehog:**_

_**hmmmm, bueno esque shadow se esta quedando a vivir conmigo por tu travesura de hace unas horas**_

_**Sonic the hedgehog:**_

_**Wow! no pense que fuera un bebitas he? bueno no importa bamos porfa el sabe cuidarse y solo daremos una buelta por ahi ¿Si?**_

.-Grr! quiero matarlo! matarlo y despues quemarlo y que desaparesca por toda la vida!

_**Silver the hedgehog:**_

_**Hmmm nose, estoy un poco enojado por lo que le has hecho...**_

.-El se preocupa por mi!

_**Sonic the hedgehog:**_

_**Bueno entonses te comprare un helado a cambio si?**_

_**Silver the hedgehog:**_

_**Esta bien tu ganas :-) siempre me convenses**_

_**Sonic the hedgehog:**_

_**Awww silver muchas gracias, bueno nos bemos mañana en la mañana ¿vale?**_

_**Silver the hedgehog:**_

_**si esta bien te vere aya a esa hora**_

_**Sonic the hedgehog:**_

_**Ok adios bebe te quiero!**_

_**Silver the hedgehog:**_

_**Adios yo tambien te quiero!**_

_**Fin de la conversacion...**_

.-Haci que ibas a un mandado he? porque no me lo dijo! arg! muero de celos!.-Shadow estaba demaciado enojado,pues como no si tu peor enemigo te quita la persona mas importante de tu vida.-Tengo una idea ire ha buscar a silver y lo traere aqui pero no antes de descontarme a ese bastardo de sonic, el tiene que entender que silver es mio y de nadie mas !el me pertenece¡.-Y bueno de ahy shadow salio corriendo y se dirigio a la sala fue por las llaves de arriba del refrigerador y abrio la puerta despues de heso shadow the hedgehog partio en busca de silver y el "maldito" de sonic.-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxxxXxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxxxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

* * *

Con silver:

Silver estaba sentado en una banca abrasanto a sonic que estaba junto a el sentado, los dos tenial un helado y silver unas flores que sonic le habia dado.-Silv como te la pasaste he?.-Sonic dijo dandole una lambida a su helado de fresa.-Bueno sonikku admito que tu si sabes escoger helados jeje.-Silver tenia un helado de chocolate que se le estaba acabando xD.-Sonic jehe entonces solo me quieres por los helados?.-Sonic haciendo una carita de perrito regañado.-Que? no! te quiero por que te quier :-).-Silver le dio un meso en la mejilla a sonic.-aparte...si no quisiera no hubiera dejado a shadow haya y no le ubiera mentido.-Despues los dos de quedaron en silencion.-...SHADOW!.-Los dos dijieron al usono mientras recordabas que habiand dejado solo a shadow.-olle silver tienes que regresar a casa!.-sonic dijo mientras miraba a silver con preocupacion.-Si!.-Silver estaba a punto de levantarse de la vanca hasta que ollo una vos conocida.-No te preocupes ya no tendras estorbos silver yo vine aqui porti.-silver se voltio rapidamente y vio que el dueño de la vos hera nada mas ni nada menos que shadow,Shadow the hedgehog, que lo miraba fijamente.-Shadow! que-que haces aqui!.-Silver se sorprendio, no creyo que shadow los encontraria hay.-...-hubo silencio pero despues shadow sin decir nada jalo a silver del braso llebandoselo.-Shadow! adonde me llevas sueltame!.-Silver trato de soltarse pero cuando intentaba eso shadow lo agarraba con mas fuerza haciendo que se lastime.-iremos a tu casa.-es lo unico que dijo shadow, pero despues un erizo azul se puso alfrente de shadow.-Hey tu dejalo en paz!.-Sonic dijo abentando a shadow haciendo que suelte a silver.-Silver estas bien.-sonic se iba a acercar a silver pero un golpe duro en la mejilla fue lo que nuestro amigo azul recibio departe de shadow.-Sonic!.-Silver dijo mientras que miraba con cara de preocupacion a la situacion **(N:A waa eso quedo!)**.-Ya me artaste maldito bastardo azul! siempre me quitas todo!.-Shadow volvio a golpear a sonic.-Shadow dejalo!.-silver fue a detener a shadow.-silver porque lo protejes!.-Silver no comprendio pero tuvo que contestarle a shadow.-Lo protejo porque puedes matarlo!.-shadow al oir eso agarro a silver de los brazos y dijo lo sigiente.-MATARLO!? matarlo!? que yo puedo matarlo!? que no te das cuenta que el es el que me esta matando poco a poco!.-Silver no comprendio lo que dijo shadow pero lo que si sabia hera que shadow ahora tenia cara de tristeza y enojo.-Shadow...porque dices eso ? porque dices que sonic te esta matando poco a poco?

.-Shadow se calmo y hablo con vos tranquila pero triste a la vez.-Porque...porque el! el me quita TODO!,maria me pidio que protegiera a todos,pero llego El! y empezo a hacer el papelito de heroe,Yo no he podido cumplirle la promesa a maria porque siempre me ven con cara de malo! Segunda-el me quito a mi amiga Rouge, Rouge y yo heramos grandes amigos,per! ahora resulta que sela pasa mas con sonic y con el tarado de knuckles! y a Omega 123 Que! el no hera malo y este estupido lo destruyo junto a la base de eggman!.-Shadow ya no soportaba esto, el se sentia tan solo y ahora que encontro a alguien su peor enemigo se lo quita esto debe de dolerle tanto.-Shadow yo-.-el no pudo terminar porque shadow empezo a hablar**(N:A ensi no respeto e interrumpio a silver xD**).-

Y tercera es porque...

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 3° wuajajajajajaja soy taaaan malvada no lo deje terminar yo tampoco ... jehe bueno y esto fue todo el capitulo 3° no se si lo bean corto largo o les vale mierda pero yo pienso que ya me canse de escribir OwO bueno bueno oigan una observacion: se dan cuenta que ellos lleban hablando mucho tiempo y les leere la mente,estan pensando "y donde conio esta sonic?" heje los descubri! pues yo me pregunto lo mismo deseguro esta desmayado en el suelo sangrando y mientras shadow y silver hacen su novelita de amor y dramatismo bueno se despide °o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o**

_**SonirbyLovS.**_


End file.
